justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Elements
Just Dance You *Mewto had different coaches. *''It's Been So Long'' Mashup had a different starting coach. *The beta Confident coach has no black outline, and her eyelashes can be seen. Pokemon-idk.png|Mewto Beta Square ItsBeenLong-Mashup.png|It's Been So Long (Mashup) Beta Square demidemi.png|Beta dancer for Confident BETA-FINAL1.png|Confident BETA-FINAL2.png|Mewto Just Dance Request *''Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha was meant to be a DLC on ''Just Dance Request. A square can be found in the files. YourloveismydrugJDR.png|Beta Your Love Is My Drug square found in the files Just Dance: STRIPPER! *A pornographic leaked sex tape, featuring Alkis and Veronique, can be found in the files of Just Dance: STRIPPER! The video can not be accessed in game. *My Neck, My Back's pole dance alternate originally had a different colour scheme. Just Dance: Party Never Ends * In the in-game files, you will find a square of an unreleased chair version of Human Nature. Richgirlalt_coach_1_big.jpg|Chair Version of Human Nature Just Dance: Up All Night * In the in-game files, you will find the beta captions from "We Are Family". The captions are: **Jumping Do It **All My Sisters **Life is Fun **Get Together Just Dance: Girlie Edition * The game was re-issued because the game had a glitch and now, it has a new cover. * Human Nature (from Just Dance: Party Never Ends), was supposed to be included but it was too explicit. * Good Times had a beta square, the coach was supposed to be That's The Way (I Like It) JustDanceGirlieEdition.jpg Human Nature Square.png GoodTimesBetaSquare.jpg Just Dance Goals lady_gaga.png|Unknown Scrapped Coach miley_cyrus.png|"Do It" by Miley Cyrus jessiej.png|Glitched Jessie J Coach Emergency.png|Beta Colors for "Emergency" jd4method.png|Beta Colors for "Closer" betaperectillusion.png|Beta Colors of "Perfect Illusion" *An unknown coach resembling Lady Gaga was found in the files. It was thought to be a prize. **The file name was "prize-danceperfectillusion" *"Do It" was scrapped for copyright reasons, but the coach was still used to promote the game. *A Jessie J song was planned to be on Just Dance Goals, but due to rendering problems (only upper-half shows), she was scrapped. *During recording, "Closer" and "Emergency" both had a red color, but was soon changed to not resemble gang colors, as they were going to be featured in a mashup themed "Red Classics". *"Perfect Illusion" was ment to look the most shadiest of them all. Later in-game, she was saturated to match other songs. Just Dance Slay NotFair_SLAYDANCERBETA.png|Not Fair (Beta) NewAmericana SQUARE.jpg|New Americana Square HELLOKITTYBAESLAY.png|Hello Kitty unknown coach JDSLAY_ChangeYrLifeAF ALT.png|Change Your Life ALT square *A beta version of Not Fair ''by Lily Allen was found in the files, minor changes are seen and purple is the primary color. *The square for ''New Americana ''was in the files. This is from a previous game. *A ''Hello Kitty ''coach was found in the files titled 'HELLOKITTYBAESLAY'. *An alternate of ''Secret Love Song ''by Little Mix was found in the files Of Just Dance Slay. It is titled 'JDSLAY_ChangeYrLifeAF ALT'. This proves that this song was to be in the game. *The game was meant to have two covers for the two regions. *There was origianlly going to be 14 Dance Quests, there is only eight. Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Gameplay and Features *Dance Quests were going to return in this game. This was later scrapped. Casin *The dancer was originally going to have white skin instead of black, as seen on the E3 demo on the game. **Also, the dancer was going to have a dark blue instead of lavender. JustDanceJDLover12E3OldGen.jpg|Beta skin color and outline Deepthroat *The dancer was originally going to have a red cap and a red shirt, instead of a golden cap and a golden shirt. **Also, a beta square was found in the files, containing a larger square with the beta coach. Deepthroat_coach_1_beta.png|Beta Coach For ''Deepthroat Deepthroat_betasquare.png|Beta Square For Deepthroat Yellow *The dancer was originally going to have yellow hair, a neon orange glove, and a light blue outline. This was changed in the final version. **Also, a beta square was found in the files, replacing the final coach with the beta one. Yellow_coach_1_beta.png|Beta Coach For Yellow Yellow_betasquare.png|Beta Square For Yellow Just Dance Slay 2 Uphoriabeta SLAY2DANCER.png|Euphoria Beta Uphoriabeta_SLAY2SQUARE.png|Euphoria Beta Square Budget_SLAY2DANCER.png|'Budget' Unfinished Dancer Haram-baeOG_SLAY2SQUARE.png|Haram-bae Beta FIRE_SLAY2DANCER.png|FIRE unknown BETA MakeItShineBETA_SLAY2DANCER.png|'Make It Shine' Beta KABOOOM_SLAY2DANCER.jpg|KABOOOM Unknown Carousel_SLAY2SQUARE.png|Carousel beta Carousel_SLAY2DANCER.png|Carousel Beta DANCER Supermodel_SLAY2SQUAREBETA.png|Supermodel (You Better Work) Beta 1 Supermodel_SLAY2DSQUAREBEATA2.png|Supermodel (You Better Work) Beta 2 Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 9.23.56 pm.png|Unknown beta Deepthroat SLAY2SQUAREbeta.png|Deepthroat Beta *Euphoria originally wasn't neon colored, it was instead white. The background is also slightly different. *A coach was found in the files titled 'Budget_SLAY2DANCER'. It is suspected to be for Budget ''by ''CupcakKe ''and has been scrapped to make the game more family friendly. *A square titled 'Haram-baeOG_SLAY2SQUARE' was found in the files. It was supposed to be an original track about Harambe the gorilla. It has been suspected to be removed due to how badly written and produced this track was. *An unknown dancer titled 'FIRE' was found in the files. It has been cut due to background problems. *'Make It Shine' was found unfinished in the files. *A dancer titled 'Kabooom' was found in the files. It is unknown what song this is. *Carousel was suppost be be featured in-game but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *''Supermodel (You Better Work went through many changes, the dress was originally yellow and there were many backgrounds tested. Finally, the creators decided on an ice-queen themed dance. *An unknown square was found in the files, it is oddly a screenshot. *Deepthroat was originally going to have a blurry green outline. this was changed in the final version. Just Dance A2 Queen.png|Venus Beta * Venus was originally going to have a 3rd magenta layer, but it was removed for unknown reason. Just Dance Realness Don't Stop Lovin Me *The lyrics were originally going to be light pink, as seen at E3, but it was changed to dark blue in the final version. No *The dancer originally had a different color scheme, her dress was originally going to be teal along with her left glove, while her right glove was magenta. This was later changed in the final version. No RealnessSquare Beta.png|Beta Square No coach 1 big beta.png|Beta Coach Picking Cotton *''Picking Cotton'' by CupcakKe was found in the game files. It was originally going to be in the game, but it was removed due to the song's violent nature. PickingCotton_RealnessSquare.png|''Picking Cotton'' Square Pickingcotton_coach_1_big.png|Coach The Same Parts *The dancer's face was originally going to be less visible. This beta element is seen in the menu square, coach selection, and cover. Just Dance: JD4SURVIVOR 3 24k Magic 2 coaches with beta colors were found in the files. 24kMagic_cover_albumcoach.png|Coach 1 24kMagic_extract.png|Coach 2 Just Dance Planet * Let's Get Baking had a different name on the square name found in the files. It was first called Cake Cheese (CheeseCake). * ''Candy Girl'' also has a different name in the files, its was called Big Birds. Just Dance: Mrmn1 Edition Love In A Middle of a Firefight * The song was supposed to have a different coach All The Way (I Believe In You) * The song was supposed to be a trio. * The coach was different. * In early development, the song title was "All the Way". It was later changed for the full title. Firefight.png alltheway.png Just Dance Greatest Hits 3 These songs are found in the files but not in the game: *Marcia Baila **Marcia Baila was a DLC available on launch day. *Moves Like Jagger *Macarena **Macarena was also a Unlockable Song in the list. It was the 7th song to be a Unlockable Song. *It's Raining Men *Heartbeat Song *Titanium *Baby Zouk *Mashed Potato Time *Cheap Thrills **Cheap Thrills was a DLC launched on February 19th, 2017 with lyric updating. *Bad Romance *Iko Iko *Je sais pas danser **This song was a Unlockable Song in the list. It was the 9th song to be a Unlockable Song. *Oshii Oshii *Dynamite **This song was a PAL exclusive, it is also a DLC in the NTSC region. *No Limit *Milkshake (files only show 30sec routine leak) *Hold my Hand *Crazy Little Thing *Maneater *Only You (And Alone) *Jambo Mambo *Bonbon **Bonbon was a DLC on February 15, 2017 on the NTSC DLC. The DLC will also appear in the PAL region on Launch Day. *Super Bass *All About That Bass *SOS *Maneater *Mr. Saxobeat *Leila *Summer *Rabiosa Songs Cheap Thrills *Cheap Thrills was planned to have no edit in the lyrics, but it was edited to make more sense. Just Dance Realness 2 I Don't Wanna Live Forever *A VIPMADE by Pewdiepie was originally going to be in the game, but it was scrapped due to JD4SURVIVOR stealing JDLover12's idea. IDontWannaLiveForeverVIP_Realness2Square.png|Scrapped VIPMADE Just Dance Slay 3 Unknown Dancers *A square was found in the files as a dance crew. *An unknown male dancer was found in the files. JDSLAY3TEST.png lmao.png idfk.png Just Dance Slay 3 Cover *Just Dance Slay 3 was supposed to feature two covers, one for PAL and NTSC regions. *Aura was originally featured on the cover but was removed due to it blending into the background. Just Dance Slay 3 COVER 2.png Sissy That Walk *''Sissy That Walk ''has an alternate outline. SissyThatWalk_SLAY3SQUARE.png Believe *Beleive was meant to have a darker background. Believe_SLAY3SQUARE.png Aura *Aura originally had a different color scheme. tbhnitsure.png * Category:Songs in Just Dance: Party Never Ends Category:Songs in Just Dance: STRIPPER! Category:Songs in Just Dance You Category:Songs in Just Dance Request Category:Songs in Just Dance: Girlie Edition Category:Songs In Just Dance Goals Category:Beta Elements